Cores frias
by Lily Carroll
Summary: Quanto mais frio é o tom, mais luz ele absorve. Quanto mais fria é a cor, menos ela reflete. TalaxBryan
1. Parte I

**Título: **Cores frias (Parte 1 de 3)  
**Autora: **Lily Carroll  
**Beta: **Dana Norram  
**Capa: **Vide profile  
**Disclaimer: **Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem. Agora, se eles fossem meus... (#risada maligna#). _It's Show Time!_

* * *

**Cores frias**  
_- Parte Um -  
_por Lily Carroll

* * *

Não foi exatamente a resposta que Bryan esperava.

E não foi paranóia. O maldito moleque sempre estava onde quer que ele estivesse. Sempre de uma distância segura, mas sem disfarçar sua presença. Muito menos que estava o encarando.

Bryan ignorou-o nos dois primeiros dias. Fazia poucas semanas que se envolvera numa briga com outro interno da abadia e o corte no lábio ainda não havia cicatrizado (por outro lado não tivera notícias do "desafiante" desde que este fora pra ala médica). Resolveu ser paciente e esperar que esse aí se cansasse do joguinho e fosse cuidar da própria vida.

Mas paciência nunca tinha sido uma das suas virtudes.

"Sei que o negócio aqui é ensinar sobre beyblade, vitória e massacre dos fracos, mas nunca te falaram que é feio encarar, moleque? O que você tanto olha?"

"Seu cabelo."

Bryan piscou surpreso e foi sua vez de encarar o garoto. Havia passado a maior parte da tarde fria no pátio de treinamento em uma cuia com obstáculos. O outro havia chegado pouco depois. Tinha uma expressão dura e fria, comum em qualquer outro interno, o uniforme largo demais para o corpo magro. O cabelo ruivo, de um vermelho vivo, ficava arrumado de forma que apenas alguns fios caiam sobre o rosto. Ele parece delicado demais para estar naquele lugar, em meio a cientistas e treinadores severos para se tornar um soldado.

Mas aparências enganam e Bryan havia aprendido isso muito antes de chegar à abadia, mas não esperava por essa. Por um instante quase desejou que fosse apenas outra briga. Suspirando, voltou sua atenção à cuia.

"Sei, sei... tipo um ratinho branco de laboratório... cuidado para não ser mordido por um, moleque."

_Rato de laboratório_. Era disso que a maioria dos garotos e cientistas do lugar o chamavam. Escondidos, obviamente. Pois esse 'rato' não hesitava em 'morder' quando era cutucado.

"Tala."

"Hã?"

"Meu nome. Tala. Não _moleque_. E eu não pensei em ratos, pensei em neve."

O ruivo não esboçou qualquer reação enquanto Bryan abandonava a cuia, seguindo até a bancada onde ele se encontrava. Parou na sua frente e o fitou. Estavam em um tipo de arquibancada simples, onde os treinadores observavam os alunos que hoje estavam em outro pavimento, deixando o lugar deserto.

"Eu o vi no laboratório na semana passada." Tala explicou calmamente. "Não tem ninguém da nossa idade com o cabelo dessa cor. Parece uma hora cinza... hora púrpura, mas me lembrou o céu quando neva. Fiquei curioso, mas você não fica muito tempo no mesmo lugar."

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Bryan deixou que uma genuína surpresa passasse por seu rosto, até esboçar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça como quem se lembra de uma piada. "Tala." O outro assentiu e seu sorriso cresceu ainda mais "Tala, o lobo. Desculpe, demorei para lembrar de você."

Deu as costas para garoto e voltou para pegar a beyblade na cuia. Era um modelo ultrapassado e pesado, pouco usado pelos outros competidores, mas confiável devido a suas lâminas afiadas. Olhou novamente para o garoto que continuava sentado. Era sua vez de observá-lo com curiosidade.

"Eu imaginava que fosse algum novato idiota ou um encrenqueiro... mas o grande lobo da abadia se interessando por ratos?"

"Por que um rato?"

Bryan ficou satisfeito ao ver confusão em seu rosto. "Apelido carinhoso que me deram no laboratório. Já deve ter ouvido. Aposto que tenho mais horas naquele buraco que você."

"Qual é o seu nome?" Tala possuía uma voz baixa e firme. A voz de um futuro capitão de time, Bryan concluiu.

"Ratos não têm nomes Tala, são identificados pelo número da gaiola."

E, acenando, se dirigiu para a saída.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

- Não importa quanto tempo se passe, sempre voltamos aos nossos fandoms do coração e agora que estou baixando a série e revendo os episódios, bateu aquela saudade e vontade de brincar com Tala, Bryan e cia. \o/

- Gosto muito das descrições com Bryan. Nunca dá para saber exatamente o que esperar quando se começa uma cena com ele e sem dúvida isso faz dele um dos meus personagens favoritos.

- Cronologicamente essa fic se passa dois anos antes dos eventos da 1ª fase do anime, então Bryan ainda não tem sua FeraBit e os _Demolitions Boys_ estão em formação.

- O apelido "Rato de Laboratório" do Bryan é apenas uma brincadeira que utilizei anteriormente na minha fic "Bestiário" (dê uma conferida no meu profile para ler), que está em _hiatus_ (ou seja, paralisada) no momento — logo não é uma alcunha oficial utilizada na série.

- Por último: muitas mulheres adoram receber flores e bombons, mas essa zumbi aqui ficará contente com uma review sobre a fic. ;-) Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Parte II

**Título: **Cores frias (Parte 2 de 3)  
**Autora: **Lily Carroll  
**Beta: **Dana Norram  
**Capa: **Vide profile  
**Disclaimer: **Tala, Bryan e Beyblade não são meus. São da Takara. Que, aliás, me preocupa muito com essa idéia de fazer uma nova temporada e em dar continuidade ao mangá. Ok, estou feliz com a notícia, mas a perspectiva de ver alguma personagem nova (ou pior, a Hilary!) com Tyson ou Kai me apavora profundamente. Tyson e Kai é canon e ponto. _It's Show Time!_

**

* * *

**

**Cores frias  
**_- Parte Dois -  
_por Lily Carroll

* * *

O sangramento havia parado, mas o enfermeiro recomendara pressionar o local com o algodão por alguns minutos. Logo que se viu no corredor vazio, Bryan examinou a marca da seringa em seu antebraço.

O braço havia ficado dolorido e uma coloração arroxeada já tomava a região ao redor do furo, em meio a tantas outras marcas e cortes em diferentes estágios de cicatrização. Deslizou os dedos pela pele, sentindo os machucados, fazendo uma careta quando tocou a veia.

O novo enfermeiro tinha ficado surpreso com as marcas e com seu prontuário de consultas. A idas e vindas no laboratório tão rotineiras quanto ir ao banheiro. Curioso, perguntou se ele não se incomodava com aquilo.

"Tanto faz," respondeu indiferente e fechou os olhos enquanto o exame de sangue prosseguia.

'_Novatos'_, Bryan resmungou enquanto caminhava até um dos banheiros, '_nunca acertavam a veia de primeira'_. Ao menos era uma justificativa para dar uma escapada do treino de hoje.

Ficou satisfeito ao ver o banheiro aparentemente limpo e abriu uma das torneiras, deixando a água correr pela pia para logo colocar a cabeça sobre a corrente gelada, molhando o cabelo e a nuca. Esfregava o rosto, tentando tirar o enjoativo cheiro séptico da enfermaria.

Uma tosse pesada seguida de um pequeno gemido fez sua atenção se voltar para a uma das últimas portas dos sanitários — a única fechada. Um novo aceso de tosse dessa vez seguido pelo som de vômito. Bryan suspirou. Bem, privacidade nunca foi o forte da abadia... e nem a cozinha.

Silêncio. Talvez tenha se afogado em meio ao próprio vômito. Cogitou brevemente em conferir, mas cena não lhe pareceu convidativa.

Dando de ombros ele caminhou até a saída, sentindo seu cabelo ensopado grudado em sua testa. Parou em frente ao espelho, tentando afastá-los dos olhos e arrumá-los o melhor possível antes de ir para o dormitório e trocar a camisa.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que cortara o cabelo e o comprimento da franja começava a incomodá-lo. Com tanto tempo vivendo em orfanatos e casas de abrigo, acostumara-se com os cortes curtos, padrão deste tipo de instituições.

Pegou uma mecha acinzentada entre os dedos. Em seus primeiros dias de orfanato em São Petersburgo, uma das funcionárias do lugar comentou que às vezes o seu cabelo parecia ter uma cor púrpura, sem qualquer contraste com sua pele pálida e macilenta, dando-lhe, em sua opinião, é claro, uma 'aparência doentia'. Ela sugeriu uma tintura quando ficasse mais velho, '_vai por mim'_.

Mulher estúpida. Mas já estava na hora de um novo corte de qualquer forma. Será que Tala toparia ajudá-lo com o cabelo?

Eles não se falaram depois do episódio na sala de treino. Na verdade, Bryan não viu o ruivo depois daquele dia e nem chegou realmente a entender a conversa que tiveram ou sabia dizer se aquilo havia sido realmente uma conversa. Mas caso o visse, não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o pedido, nem que fosse só para assistir a sua reação.

Tala era o pequeno assombro com a beyblade e um dos poucos a possuir uma _Fera Bit_ na abadia — o lobo de gelo Worborg. Quem sabe numa próxima "conversa insólita" ele poderia tentar jogar uma partida com o ruivo... ou fazer algum comentário sobre o lobo mau que fica seguindo a chapeuzinho vermelho? O ruivo havia se aproximado movido por uma curiosidade tola e agora Bryan não conseguia deixar de sentir um interesse em retorno, uma curiosidade própria pelo outro.

Riu-se, divertido, e decidiu voltar até a enfermaria e tentar afanar (ou pegar emprestado, escolheria a ação no caminho) uma tesoura e depois procurar por Tala na sala de treinos. Ou quem sabe a cabana da vovozinha.

"Como era mesmo? '_Pelo bosque afora eu vou_...'?" cantarolou antes de ter seu pensamento cortado.

"Bryan?" Uma voz cansada veio da porta fechada e ele agradeceu intimamente que ninguém pode ver sua expressão surpresa. Voltou até a porta, empurrando-a devagar.

Sentado no piso do banheiro próximo ao sanitário estava Tala. Apoiava a cabeça contra a parede e seu rosto estava pálido e suado, as juntas dos dedos brancas com o esforço de apertar as mãos em punho. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e abatidos, mas não perdiam o brilho de curiosidade ao ver o visitante.

"Hum... acho que se eu perguntar por que esses olhos tão grandes você não vai gostar."

Tala o encarou por um instante, mas logo deu um riso baixo e chiado.

"Não vai perguntar como descobri seu nome ou como eu estou?"

"Deveria?"

"Não." O ruivo respondeu e logo se calou, voltando-se para o vaso sanitário vomitando. Lágrimas desciam de seus olhos fechados. Quando parou, voltou a se acomodar contra a parede respirando com alguma dificuldade. Bryan deu um passo à frente apertando o botão da descarga.

"Obrigado."

"Você está um lixo."

"E seu cabelo está escorrido e molhado."

Bryan fez uma careta ofendida e se apoiou no batente da porta "Pensei que você tinha dito outro dia que gostava do meu cabelo."

"Gosto da cor." Tala respondeu depois de um tempo, sua respiração ficando mais difícil e pesada. "E você não me respondeu aquele dia: por que um rato?"

"Ainda isso? Preferia um porquinho da Índia?"

"Você chama a si mesmo de 'rato de laboratório'. Se não gosta disso, por que o faz?"

"Para quem 'tá vomitando até os pulmões, você fala bastante, sabe."

"Se concentrar em um novo foco para esquecer a dor." Tala entoou, como se tivesse decorado aquilo.

"Temos um aluno aplicado aqui, não temos? Mas não tenho nenhuma estrela de bom menino para lhe dar, desculpe."

Tala fechou a cara. "Vai responder a minha pergunta?"

"Só se você me ajudar a cortar o meu cabelo depois." Disse ele sorrindo como um gato na toca do rato, satisfeito com a velocidade da conversa para chegar ao ponto em que desejava.

O garoto no chão apenas o fitou sem dizer nada, talvez sem entender o que lhe fora dito. Bryan esperava um pouco mais de entusiasmo e, suspirando, resolveu continuar.

"É serio! Olha, você não precisa caprichar... é só aparar um pouco. Não sou exigente."

Agora Tala parecia um pouco confuso — e intimamente Bryan sorria ao ver como estava começando a pegar o jeito em fazer o ruivo ficar assim — abrindo e fechando a boca sem saber bem o que responder. Por fim, voltou a tossir e se debruçou no sanitário, gemendo enquanto vomitava.

Bryan esperou ele terminar, perguntando-se o que teria o deixado tão doente. Comida estava começando a ficar fora de cogitação — embora duvidasse que agora conseguisse comer algo de qualquer maneira. Teria que dar um pulo até a enfermaria ou no laboratório para comunicar sobre o estado do pequeno lobo, não era normal alguém ficar nesse estado, levando-se em conta que ele também estava em constante observação médica por causas das... _Ai, merda, as experiências_!

Sentiu um arrepio lhe subir a espinha quando viu o líquido vermelho e grosso tingir a porcelana e água. A palidez doentia que se acentuava no garoto que tremia no chão.

"Merda!" Praguejando Bryan tocou o rosto de Tala. Sua pele estava fria e úmida. Podia sentir o cheiro de sangue exalando do seu hálito. "Venha, vamos..."

Levantando o ruivo com alguma dificuldade, Bryan começou arrastá-lo para fora do banheiro. Precisava levá-lo até Boris e os médicos responsáveis pelo seu estado. Caminhavam desajeitados e Bryan se surpreendeu ao sentir Tala apertar seu braço chamando sua atenção.

"Estava falando sério sobre cortar seu cabelo?" Sua voz estava rouca e ainda mais fraca, mas repleta de genuína curiosidade. "Não sei se consigo..."

Bryan sorriu, puxando mais o ruivo, passando um dos braços sobre seu ombro par facilitar a caminhada. "Claro que sim. Você não iria arriscar estragar meu cabelo. Ainda falta semanas até nevar de novo e você não vai querer perder a chance de ver se meu cabelo se parece ou não com a neve, não é?"

Tala tentou rir, mas parou, fazendo uma careta, provavelmente sentindo o estômago doer outra vez. Apoiando-se um ao outro, os dois seguiram até a enfermaria em silêncio.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

- Eu estava louca para escrever uma cena com Tala doente e vulnerável. Finalmente a oportunidade surgiu! A próxima meta é um lemon sadomasoquista com sufocamento... mas esse fica para a próxima fic! XD

- Bryan, assim como grande parte do elenco do anime, sofre uma reformulação na aparência na G-Revolution. Na primeira temporada ele tinha cabelos púrpuras, mas na terceira voltou com cabelos cinzas! Bem... coisas da vida. Particularmente prefiro a segunda versão, especialmente por causa da roupa! #.#

- Hoje é o dia "Faça um Zumbi Feliz"! E você nem precisa deixar algum morto vivo comer seu cérebro para isso. É só deixar uma review que você já fará essa morta viva muito contente, palavra. /o/ Até o próximo capítulo!

* * *


	3. Parte III

**Título: **Cores frias (Parte 3 de 3)  
**Autora: **Lily Carroll  
**Beta: **Dana Norram  
**Capa: **Vide profile  
**Disclaimer: **Por mais que eu me mentalize e deseje, Beyblade e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas ao menos existe o fandom, onde o mundo é meu huahuahuahuahua... _It's Show Time!_

**

* * *

**

**Cores frias  
**_- Parte Três -  
_por Lily Carroll

* * *

"O que é?"

Tala bebeu mais um gole do café da máquina automática, apertando a lata quente nas mãos. "Você não disse nada depois que saiu da arena. Quero saber como você está."

"Quer saber se estou chorando porque derrotei o adversário de hoje?"

"Quero saber como você está depois que o adversário cuspiu na sua cara. Quando gritou que você sempre será um rato de laboratório."

Bryan continuou encarando a multidão que se aglomerava pela estação e seguiam para as plataformas de embarque. Estavam sentados num banco próximo ao restante dos _Demolition Boys_ e membros de apoio da abadia, depois de venceram a final do tornei nacional e agora aguardavam a chamada do trem que os levaria de volta a Moscou.

"Não choro por nada, lembra? Sem sentimentos e tudo mais com exceção do ódio e blá, blá, blá..." Sua voz tinha um misto desconcertante de tédio e ironia que desencorajaria qualquer pessoa sensata a prosseguir com a conversa, mas não parecia afetar o ruivo ao seu lado.

"Não disse que você estava chorando. Eu disse que quero saber _como você está_."

"Se eu disser, você vai contar para o Boris e me deixar em paz?"

"É isso que você acha? Que é tudo para o relatório do Boris?" Bryan abriu a boca para replicar, mas não quis forçar a sorte diante do tom afiado do seu capitão. Um lobo irritado numa viagem de volta pra casa não era uma expectativa animadora.

"Não, eu não acho. Bem, o que você quer saber? Se eu fiquei chateado porque o cara, cuja beyblade eu destruí depois de humilhá-lo por suas habilidades ridículas — o que cá para nós ainda foi gentil da minha parte —, ficou puto, cuspiu na minha cara e falou que não tenho capacidade, mesmo que todas as provas na cuia demonstrassem o contrário? Fique tranqüilo. Eu não estou chateado."

"Mesmo essa sendo sua primeira competição com a _Falborg_?"

Bryan deixou um suspiro irritado escapar e pensou nas suas alternativas. Desde que deixou a cuia sentia o peso do olhar de Tala sobre si, estava disposto a ignorar solenemente e volta pra Moscou sem maiores complicações, mas o plano "Ignorar Solenemente" nunca funcionou muito bem entre eles. Retirou a beybade do bolso, deslizando os dedos pela medalha com a insígnia do falcão.

"Tá preocupado, que vou ter uma crise de auto-estima achando que nunca serei merecedor disso aqui? Por que não passo de um rato de laboratório?"

Tala fechou os olhos por um instante, às vezes era realmente difícil conversar com o parceiro de time, decifrar a verdade no meio da ironia e sorrisos maldosos do outro. Mas seguiu pelo melhor caminho. Disse a verdade.

"Pare de insistir com essa história de rato! Você só faz isso para provar que não se importa com o que pensam de você. Mas eu não preciso que prove nada para _mim_." Bryan ainda não olhava para ele, mas o ruivo sabia que ele estava ouvindo, viu a tensão de seu corpo diminuir. "Você nunca foi outra coisa além de Bryan Kuznetsoz e nós dois sabemos que nem a sua auto-estima e muito menos o seu ego serão abalados por qualquer coisa. Não enquanto você for um desgraçado sorridente que não hesita. Mas eu me preocupo com o que se passa com meu time." Parou e sorriu para Bryan, que não pode deixar de rir também olhando direito para o capitão pela primeira vez desde a luta.

"Ah, desse jeito meu orgulho logo vai estar no mesmo páreo que meu ego. O que vem depois, capitão? Hinos em meu nome?"

"Bem, falcões são conhecidos por serem criaturas orgulhosas, então acredito que você e Falborg serão ótimos caçadores."

Ficaram num silêncio confortável enquanto Tala bebia o resto do café até terminar e jogar a latinha no lixo, começando e mexer no bolso do blusão. Bryan esperou ver outra latinha de café, mas em vez disso um pequeno objeto enrolado num lenço foi estendido a sua direção. Levou uns segundos sem entender o que era aquilo — o que fez o ruivo soltar um resmungo aborrecido.

"Ok, ok... não rosne para mim." Bryan disse e pegou o lenço, abrindo o embrulho apressadamente.

Ele piscou e não conseguiu evitar morder o canto da boca com se indeciso entre uma face séria ou um riso incrédulo ao observar o ovo esverdeado no meio do lenço.

Era uma _Pensaca_. Um ovo de páscoa russo, feito de madeirado pintado num verde escuro e envernizado de forma a parecer uma jóia coberta de pequenos e delicados desenhos, cuja gravura central era a forma estilizada de um falcão prateado. Era como um cristal de gelo em meio a uma floresta.

"_Kkristos Vosgrés_." Tala murmurou timidamente, parecendo sofrer da mesma indecisão do outro sobre sorrir ou não.

"_Voistinu Vosgres._" Bryan respondeu, completando com um sorriso divertido. "Vai querer os três beijinhos também? Aposto que Boris vai adorar isso..."

Tala deu um rosnado baixo e empinou o nariz numa irritação fingida diante da provocação.

"Eu não acredito que já é páscoa. Desculpe, eu acho que não vou... não... como conseguiu comprar isso?" Bryan parecia lutar com o embaraço e uma confusão de sentimentos pelo presente inesperado.

"Nada demais. A prostituição sempre é um grande mercado não importa a cidade. Também fiz um 'extra' traficando drogas durante o torneio." O ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente diante do olhar incrédulo do companheiro. "Ganhei dinheiro numas lutas de beyblade no parque próximo, deu para aproveitar porque não me reconheceram de primeira."

Bryan começou a rir, chamando a atenção de alguns passantes e dos outros _bladers_ do time, mas ambos os garotos fingiram não notar.

"O que virá depois, Tala? Vai roubar a _Black Dranzer_ e partirá para a dominação global?" Bryan guardou o ovo de volta no lenço e o deslizou para o bolso da jaqueta, enquanto se acomodava melhor no banco. Seu ombro tocando levemente a do ruivo, que não se afastou e parecia confortável com a proximidade.

"Acho que o campeonato mundial já é um começo." Tala respondeu casualmente e os dois voltaram a esperar o anúncio da partida do trem.

**Fim**

* * *

**Notas da autora****:**

... e '_The End', pessoal! __Hora de subir os créditos e de algumas notas e agradecimentos. /o/ _

- Primeiro a **Dana Norram**, que fala mal pra caramba da serie, não gosta dela, mas lê minhas fics, cobra e ainda beta meus erros bizarros de gramática! E um obrigada especial pelo apóio e pelas palavras de incentivo para **Kokuryuu**, **Annelise** (e a Bad!) e **Mina Kon**. E thanks para a **Xia** e **Mione 11** por terem acompanhado essa pequena brincadeira até aqui.

- Ao contrário dos dois primeiros, esse capítulo cronologicamente situa-se um ano antes do início da serie de TV, já que lá é mencionada que o time russo havia sido campeão do torneio mundial do ano anterior.

- A Rússia é um país de maioria ortodoxo e a celebração da páscoa tem algumas diferenças e tradições próprias. Um dos símbolos da páscoa russa é a "Pensaca", representando a fertilidade e relembrando a ressurreição de Cristo. Quando se presenteia alguém com a Pensaca, a saudamos com "_Kkristos Vosgrés" _(_'Cristo se Levantou')_ o que é respondido com "_Voistinu Vosgres_" ('Verdadeiramente levantado') então as pessoas dão três beijos na face de cada um. Wikipedia é cultura! XD

- Algumas pessoas podem notar a semelhança da cena da pensaca com a minha outra fic "Politik", já que lá Tala também presenteia Bryan, que fica sem reação com o gesto. Desde que fui numa exposição de arte russa (de onde veio a idéia de "Politik") eu queria fazer essa cena com o ovo. "Cores Frias", na verdade foi uma forma de colocar no computador pequenas cenas TxB que há muito eu queria escrever. Ainda existem muitas outras, mas essas três (o cabelo de Bryan, Tala doente e a Pensaca) fizeram uma reunião e decidiram que era a hora de virem ao mundo.

- Reviews e comentários farão meu mundo mais bonito e feliz, mas desde já agradeço por terem acompanhado essa fic e até a próxima!


End file.
